Sherlock Holmes
by SaraDalton
Summary: Sherlock Holmes teams up with an unfamiliar face, she joins him on his missions to find a murderer behind the pictures. Sherlock finds himself attracted to his new companion but there is more to her that meets the eye, will Sherlock discover her secret and will they be able to catch the murderer in time?
1. Chapter 1 - Pictures

**Chapter 1 – Pictures**

A woman sits tied to a chair, her face was flooded with tears and her eyes were black from the lack of sleep; the smell was horrible and noises of scattering appeared every now and then.

Down in the dark smelly basement, there were wires and flashing lights, different colours would flash after every thirty seconds, red, green, and red, green.

The woman was almost nine months pregnant, she wore a blue dress that covers her knees with a beige cotton cardigan and light brown boots that just come over her ankles - she weeps in pain from her wrists being bound together.

.

"That was DI Lestrade, we have been summoned Mr Watson." Sherlock says as he clicks his tongue, he quickly tucks his phone gently into his pocket and jumps up to his feet. John puts down his cup of coffee onto the table; and he gets up grabbing his jacket as he rushes after Sherlock.

"We'll be back soon Mrs Hudson," John called as they rushed out of the door.

They later arrived at DI Lestrade's office.

Lestrade handed Sherlock a missing persons file, Sherlock glances at it with disappointment in his eyes.

"Katie Harris, she's been missing for the past 24 hours, no one knows where she could have gone." The DI explained.

"And? What was I called for?" Sherlock said putting the file back into the DI's hands.

"She's almost nine months pregnant, she is due anytime." Lestrade replied.

"So? Have you checked all the hospitals?" Sherlock said with a hint of sarcasm.

"This was left for you; this is why I called you in." Lestrade passed an envelope to him with Sherlock's name written across it neatly. His face lit up when he realises who it's from, only he who knows what is in this envelope.

He takes it from the DI's hand and quickly scans it with his eyes, up close, from a far, to see if he could find any prints of clues. He then gives it a quick sniff, Lestrade and John both stand there watching Sherlock and his weird movements.

"Of course," Sherlock muttered to himself.

Sherlock glances over to John; he then starts to carefully and slowly open the envelope. He pulls the piece of paper out slowly, it was pink.

"Pink?" Sherlock questioned.

His face drops as he reads the message.

_Let the games begin - JM_

"Who's JM?" The DI asks, as he peeks at the piece of paper over Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock stood in silence as he read the message over and over again in his head.

"Jim Moriarty," John answers breaking the silence.

"Is he responsible for Katie's disappearance?" The DI asks.

"Maybe, anything is possible. But, what games? What does he have up his sleeve?" Sherlock says, as he thinks to himself. John shakes his head and lets out a heavy sigh.

Sherlock throws the letter onto the DI's desk and shoves his hands in his pockets; he presses his lips together as he falls into deep thought; Lestrade and John both exchanged glances.

"Where do we begin?" Sherlock finally spoke; Lestrade clapped his hands together catching both of their attention.

"I have to introduce you to my new DI." Lestrade says as he ushers the pair out of his office, they finally arrived to the lobby and approached a woman, long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was fairly tall.

"This is DI Sophie Andrews; she will take you to Katie's house to question her husband to find any information." Lestrade ordered.

"Nice to meet you, Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson," She offers her hand but Sherlock looks at it, John takes her hand and shakes it. Sherlock studied her from head to toe; he seemed weary of the young woman.

"Sophie, you live alone?" Sherlock squint his eyes at her, he was observing the young woman. She stood confidence as he scrutinized her.

"Oh, Sherlock, not now," John sighed.

"So, where did you come from Sophie? Oh wait; you finished your training didn't you? The Detective Institute right? Why do you live alone Sophie? No pets, no boyfriend. Any siblings who live close by?" Sherlock finally finished, Sophie stood there staring at him for a moment. She glanced at John and then back at Sherlock.

"Does he do this all the time?" Sophie asked.

"Yes," Lestrade and John said in unison.

"Finished studying me? I am from up north, yes. I finished my training at The Detective Institute and yes I do live alone, not like it is any of your business and no I have no siblings." Sophie replied. Sherlock turned away; and he marched out of the lobby.

John raised his eyebrows.

"Come on." Sherlock called, Sophie and John rushed after him.

.

They knocked on Katie's front door, her husband answers it.

"DI Sophie Andrews, these are my partners Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. We are here…" She started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Can we come in?" Sherlock spoke and walked inside the house.

"Sorry, he does this all the time." John apologized to Sophie and the husband.

They went inside the house after Sherlock. Sophie started glancing around the house and saw pictures of the couple; the husband shuffled his feet inside.

"My name is Ben, have you heard any news yet?" the husband asked.

"I'm afraid not, but we do have a couple of questions for you." Sophie started.

"What's this?" Sherlock picked up an envelope which was on the coffee table with the rest of the post. It has Sherlock's name on it.

"That only came five minutes before you walked through the door." Ben explained.

Sherlock opened the envelope and pulled out a photo, he quickly glanced at the photo.

"What is it?" John asked.

"Clothes," Sherlock responded.

"Clothes?" John mimicked.

"Yes John, clothes."

"There is something written on the back." Sophie pointed out. Sherlock turned it over.

"Occupation?"

"Could that mean Katie's occupation is something to do with clothes?" John suggested.

"Of course it has something to do with clothes." Sherlock said as he glances over to the husband, who looked slightly confused.

"Where does Katie work Mr Harris?" Sophie asked calmly.

"She is a fashion designer," He replied. Sophie quickly turned her head to face Sherlock; his eyes fell upon hers.

"She works at the company, The Magazine?" Sherlock questioned, the husband nodded his head.

"How?!" Sophie exclaimed.

"How did I know that? It's obvious." Sherlock replied flapping the photo in his hand around, "This is the game now."

"This is Moriarty's work" John mentioned.

"Who's Moriarty?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Someone you don't need to concern yourself with." Sherlock replied bluntly. He started to walk towards her.

"Well, if he is a suspect, we will need to question him." Sophie determined. Sherlock stopped right in front of her; he leaned forward and looked her straight in the eyes - she didn't move or flinch.

"You've heard of him before." Sherlock insisted; he was studying her reaction.

She hesitates slightly and takes a step back allowing her some room between the pair.

"I've heard of him. I've seen his name pop up in a few cases." Sophie responded.

"Moving on," Sherlock turns away.

"_He's a stubborn twat_." Sophie mouthed over to John.

"No, I'm not." Sherlock called back. Sophie glanced over at John who shrugged his shoulders; the pair followed after Sherlock, just before leaving out the front door. Sherlock put his arm out stopping Sophie from exiting the house.

"You stay here." Sherlock ordered.

Sherlock and John disappeared in front of her eyes down the street, she placed her hands on her hips and she went back inside, she turned to face Mr Harris who looked confused, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Does that all the time, apparently,"

.

Sherlock and John both turned up at the company, they took a quick glance around as they strolled into the main lobby.

"Can we speak to Katie Harris's manager please?" John asked at the main desk.

"May I ask who's asking?" The receptionist asked.

"John Watson and Sherlock Holmes, we are here to ask questions about Katie's disappearance." John carried on.

"Take a seat and she will be right with you."

Sherlock and John both sat down on the dark blue sofas in the lobby. John turned his face to look a Sherlock, he went to open his mouth but Sherlock shushed him; John thought about what he is going to say and attempted again.

"What do you think of Sophie?" John wondered.

"I don't know, there is something about her, and it doesn't seem quite right." Sherlock said pursing his lips together.

"What do you mean?" John asked curiously.

"She knows too much about Moriarty, that's the impression I get." Sherlock insisted.

"But she said she has only seen his name pop up in certain cases?" John questioned.

"Don't tell me you believed her? She's met him before." Sherlock stated.

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm not sure, but I want to find out."

Sherlock suddenly stands up.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, but you are going back to Mr Harris's house." Sherlock ordered.

"Why?" John asked.

"John, please with the questions, just go." Sherlock said, pointing towards the door.

John left without any questions.

.

"John you're back, where is Sherlock?" Sophie asked, she looked behind him expecting to see Sherlock.

"Busy," John replied bluntly, slightly annoyed.

A couple of minutes later, John's phone started ringing, and he answered it.

_"Get Katie's bank transactions."_ Sherlock said, and then he hung up. John huffed as he put his phone back into his pocket; he then glanced over at Sophie.

"He is so arrogant." Sophie scrunches her face in annoyance.

"Right can we have Katie's bank transactions please?" John asked, facing the husband.

Mr Harris leaves the room and within a couple of minutes he comes back with the transactions, he hands them over to John who takes them gently from the husband's hands.

"Right, we have to go, but soon as we know anything we will be in touch." John said, comforting Mr Harris just before they leave.

The husband kindly showed them to the door as Sophie and John both left the house.

"So, where to now?" Sophie asks.

"Sherlock's," John smiled sarcastically.

Sophie lets out a tired sigh.


	2. Chapter 2 - I know

Chapter 2 – I know.

John and Sophie both arrived to 221b Baker Street. They walked inside and up the stairs; they went into Sherlock's room.

"Did you have to bring her along?" Sherlock said startling the two from behind. Sophie glanced round to see him towering over her.

"Yes, nice to see you again too." She said sarcastically. Sherlock grinned at her also sarcastically; John clicked his tongue in frustration, as he watched the pair in turmoil.

"You two, please will you just get along?" John said, trying to change the atmosphere between the two. Sherlock grabbed a newspaper from the table and wandered further into the room.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Sophie whispered towards John. Before John could answer, Sherlock did.

"Hate is a strong word, I prefer dislike." he mentioned. Sophie looked away and walked over to the window; she glanced outside.

"Okay, so why did you call us back?" John changed the subject. Sherlock pulled out another picture out from his pocket; John took it from his hand and looked at it.

"Bank Statements?" John questioned, he handed the picture back to Sherlock who threw it onto the table.

"Did you bring the transactions?" Sherlock asked John. Sophie then stepped forward with the statements in her hands; Sherlock snatched them from her and started to look through them.

"What are we looking for?" John asked. Sherlock shrugged his shoulders.

"I was thinking maybe the latest transaction she made, which I know. A pram, so I'm guessing she," Sophie mentioned, but they were interrupted.

Suddenly, Mrs Hudson walks in with a tray of tea and coffee. Sherlock watched her as she walked inside placing the tray down; she turned her gaze at Sophie, their new guest.

"I hope he's not giving you too much trouble, he can be a bit stubborn sometimes." Mrs Hudson started talking, Sophie smiled politely and nodded.

"I know." Sophie said.

"He is such an emotionless guy, a girl like you would do him some good." Mrs Hudson mentioned. John let out a little snigger.

"Mrs Hudson, please leave." Sherlock said pointing towards the door, she gave a quick grin to Sophie and trotted out of the door.

John carried on sniggering and Sherlock shot him a look, he then glanced over to Sophie whose cheeks were a little rosy.

"Sophie may be your type." John mentioned. Sherlock frowned.

"She's too thin for me." Sherlock as he turned his attention back to the statements, Sophie stepped forward towards Sherlock.

"Have you looked at yourself? You look like you don't even eat." Sophie fought.

Sherlock stood up onto his feet and puffed out his chest facing Sophie.

"Is that an insult?" Sherlock defended.

"And what if it was?"

"Then you can leave."

"Fine, I will." Sophie said as she turned towards the door. John started to panic as both faced opposite directions.

"No, you can't leave." John said trying to convince her to stay.

"I can do this by myself." Sophie stated.

"No, you can't," Sherlock called out to her.

"Yes, I can."

Sophie then left slamming the door behind her.

"Why did you do that for? She knows where to go." John reminded.

Sherlock looked at John remembering what Sophie was saying before they were interrupted. John and Sherlock both rushed out of the door after Sophie; but she was already gone. The pair both dragged their feet back into the room and slouched onto the leather brown sofa next to each other; John turned his face to Sherlock.

"What do we do now?" John asked.

Sherlock sat there in silence as he was in deep thought; he then gave John a reassuring look.

"I know where to go." Sherlock finally said.

.

John and Sherlock found themselves standing outside a store. John glanced up to see it was Argos; he turned his head towards Sherlock.

"Argos?" John asked confused.

"She mentioned a pram; Argos was the first thing that came to mind." Sherlock mentioned.

John rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

Sophie suddenly strolled out of the store, she saw the two guys standing there and walked in the opposite direction; John nodded to Sherlock who then raced after her.

"Sophie, wait." he called. Sophie carried on walking but he finally managed to stop her, she then looked up to him and he took a deep breathe.

"Look, I wanted to say, I know how immature you have been," Sherlock started. Sophie's eyes widened and then walked away; Sherlock chased her again, he grabbed her arm.

"I'm on to you." Sherlock suddenly warned her. She then looked him in the eye and saw he was serious; she pulled her arm away from his tight grip.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"No. it's a warning."

Sophie let out a small giggle.

"Oh, the amazing Sherlock Holmes; knows something." Sophie started.

"So there is something to know?" Sherlock glanced at her in the eyes; she tried to avoid eye contact.

"I didn't say that." She tried to convince him.

"Technically you did, you said it clearly - telling me I know something, which there is something to know; is it Moriarty?" Sherlock said, turning the tables on her. He watched her face scanning her expressions.

She took a slow step backwards, not saying a word; he then stepped forward pinning her to the wall - giving her nowhere else to go.

"What is your real name?" Sherlock whispered, his breath brushed across her face.

"S-Sophie Andrews." She stuttered slightly, he suddenly grabbed her wrist, startling her.

"What's going on?" John called as he rushed over to the two. Sherlock moved away from Sophie quickly and she sighed with relief.

Sherlock suddenly flashed a picture that was originally hidden in Sophie's pocket, she saw the photo and quickly checked her pockets; she then frowned realising that he took it.

"She is staying beside me from now on." Sherlock said glancing down at the picture.

"So?" John waited.

"It's a caravan." Sherlock mentioned.

John and Sherlock then both looked over at Sophie, waiting for her to say something; she let out a heavy sigh.

"Seasick, Clacton holiday resort," She said, closing her eyes.

"Brilliant, a nice long trip so we can get to know each other a bit more," Sherlock grinned, he glanced down at Sophie who stood beside him.

"Are you sure you don't fancy her, Sherlock?" John chuckled at his own joke. He then looked up to see Sherlock wasn't very amused; so he stopped chuckling.


End file.
